


Early Christmas Morning

by BrightSilverKitty (PersephoneSleeps)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione - Freeform, Bellamione Cult Discord, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Secret Santa 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneSleeps/pseuds/BrightSilverKitty
Summary: Bellatrix tries to make Hermione's life at Malfoy Manor more comfortable. It is Christmas, after all.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 3
Kudos: 155
Collections: Bellamione Cult Secret Santa 2019





	Early Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyssandra_Med](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssandra_Med/gifts).



The night air slipped down the back of Bellatrix’s cloak despite the warming charm. She cursed, and steered the broom one handed while she pulled the neck of her cloak even tighter.

A miserable “Maow!” came from the wicker basket that was lashed behind her. The occupant gave a violent shudder, and Bellatrix reached behind to shake the basket.

“Stop it!” She hissed. The broomstick bobbed violently in the wind, and the basket screeched again, “Maowwwwww!”

“I’ll drop you,” Bellatrix threatened. “So help me, I will!”

But it was a useless threat. Both knew it. She had spent four hours perched on the boundary ward of the dilapidated house with a can of tuna waiting for the cat. Her mouth was dry from clucking, and her very bones felt frozen. She wasn’t about to let the evening be a waste.

Slowly, houses appeared on the countryside below. Dark, pudgy houses set in a patchwork of fields and hedges. These gave way to sleepy little villages, which Bellatrix skirted. Her wand arm twitched, and she resisted the temptation to wake the Muggles up with a bit of fun. Tomorrow, maybe.

A dark river slithered northward, and Bellatrix dipped lower so that she could follow the frothing water into a wood.

It was a small wood, just big enough for a few clusters of deer. A doe startled as she flew by, her fawn a lighter streak at her side as she darted into the trees.

In the distance, Malfoy Manor’s opulent façade came into view on a hill that crested above the trees. Bellatrix kept to the treeline, leaving the river to dart over the tenant farmer’s herd of red dairy cows. Unlike the deer, they were unbothered by her appearance. They merely shifted and sighed beneath her.

She flew lower as she passed the farm, and found the little copse of trees that surrounded the “little cottage.” It had once housed Lucius’ great grandmother and a staff of servants. Though less opulent than the manor, it was still a stately little brick house with it’s own carriage house and garden.

Bellatrix landed, and stretched her aching limbs for a moment before unlashing the wicker basket. Already a hole had been clawed in the lid, and a yellow eye glared reproachfully up at her.

“I have half a mind to put a bow around your neck,” Bellatrix said as she hefted the basket into her arms. “It is Christmas, after all.”

The occupant of the basket hissed, and Bellatrix rolled her eyes. “Spoilsport.”

The cottage was dark, and Bellatrix tried to keep her footsteps light as she crept upstairs with the basket.

The bedroom door was cracked open, and Bellatrix eased inside. A clock above the mantel read 6:13. Not _too_ early, then. At least, not for Christmas.

A sleepy voice called from the bed, “Bella?”

“No,” Bella made her voice low and rumbly, “It’s Father Christmas. I’ve brought you something for your stocking.”

There was a shuffle, a quiet mumbling of “Lumos,” and the room lit up.

Bellatrix smiled as Hermione’s sleep-rumpled hair came into view, her brown eyes squinted in the light, and then rounded as she took in the basket. “Bella, what-“

For some strange reason, Bellatrix felt almost shy. It made her more brusque than she meant to be as she jerked forward and dropped the basket on the bed. “For you.”

Hermione stared at the basket until it gave a shudder and a pitiful “Mew.” Then her hands flew to the leather strap that secured the lid, and she twisted and pulled until a bristling ginger cat came into view.

“Crookshanks?” Hermione squeaked. She reached forward and pulled the harassed cat out of the basket and kissed his flat head. “Crookshanks! Oh, I thought I’d never- I thought-“ She covered his face with kisses, until he sprang free from her grasp and moved to the foot of her bed. He began grooming himself in a rough manner, as if he was too rattled to do a proper job.

Tear-filled eyes turned to Bellatrix. “Oh, Bella. How on earth did you manage it?”

The four hours she spent cursing her stupid idea seemed worth it if it meant Hermione said her name in that breathless whisper. Bellatrix thought about confessing that she wanted Hermione to have family, _any_ family for her first Christmas away from everything she knew. Bellatrix had spent the evening listening to Draco drop little hurtful comments like “Really, Granger, you should be grateful to be away from those barbaric blood traitors,” and “We’ve never had a mudblood- Sorry Mother- a _muggleborn_ as a guest in Malfoy Manor before. I do hope you washed your hands before you handled my grandmother’s china?” She had seen the blush that washed over Hermione as she handled the jabs at Christmas Eve dinner, and realized that she wanted to give Hermione something to make her stay more comfortable.

Instead, she shrugged, and turned to hang her cloak.

There was a rustle of sheets, and two warm arms slipped around her middle from behind.

“Thank you,” Hermione breathed into the back of Bellatrix’s neck. “Thank you so much.”

Bellatrix slipped her hands around Hermione’s, and turned around so that they were face to face. “You’re welcome.”

It was strange to have someone look at her so reverently. As if she were _good_. She wanted to keep that look on Hermione’s face. Gently, she brought her hands up so that they cradled Hermione’s face. “He’ll never speak to you that way again,” she whispered. “No one will. I’ll make sure of it.”

Hermione didn’t ask who she meant. “It doesn’t matter,” she said, starting to pull away.

Bellatrix followed. “It does,” she said. Her words were sharp. “And I’ll make him understand that. You’ve given up more than he could imagine to be here with us. To be here with _me_.”

Hermione’s dark eyes glittered. She brought her own hand up to Bellatrix’s chest. “I’d do anything for you, Bella.”

“Anything?” Bellatrix arched a brow.

Hermione sucked in a breath, and then nodded. “I’ll meet him,” she said. “If he still wants to teach me, If he still promises not to ask me about Harry, I’ll meet with him.”

For a moment Bellatrix could only stare at the little witch in front of her. Then she let out a squeal and spun Hermione around. “You mean it?” She asked, “You’re ready?”

Hermione let out a shocked laugh as she was twirled around and around the room, until Bellatrix collapsed into a plush armchair in the corner and pulled Hermione down into her lap.

“This means everything to me,” Bellatrix said, beaming up at Hermione.

“You mean everything to me,” Hermione said, running her fingers along the line of Bellatrix’s jaw. “You’re my everything.”

Bellatrix’s breath caught in her chest.

“I have something for you,” Hermione said, moving to get up.

“No, stay,” Bellatrix said. She pulled Hermione closer, as if trying to bury herself in the warmth of the other witch. The smell of parchment and honey enveloped her, and she drank it in.

“But your gift-“

“Later,” Bellatrix murmured. “For now let’s just sit here.”

Hermione relaxed against her, leaned her head against Bellatrix’s. “Ok,” she said.

“You know,” Bellatrix said a moment later, when they’d settled comfortably together. “You’re mine too.”

“Hm?” Hermione asked. Her fingers played with one of Bellatrix’s loose curls. “Your what?”

“My everything.”

Across the room, Crookshanks settled himself against the pillows of the bed, and started to purr.


End file.
